


Not Really Losing

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena tried not to think of the people or the things that she had lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Really Losing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for challenge #003 -- _Losing You_ at [drabble365days](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble365days/profile)

Elena tried not to think of the people or the things that she had lost.

For the longest time, she hadn’t been able to focus on anything but the fact that people seemed to keep dying either around her or because of her. When her parents died, she blamed herself because she hadn’t died with them. When she Mr. Tanner died, she blamed herself because she hadn’t parted on good terms with him. When she thought Stefan was dying, she blamed herself for being drawn to Damon.

So losing people she was close to was something that she had gotten entirely too used to.

However, when she thought she was going to lose Damon because Katherine wanted to kill him for loving her, Elena couldn’t just let that happen. She had to save Damon and Stefan. She coldn’t survive if they died… if _Damon_ died.

When it all came down to it, she didn’t believe that her sacrifice was a needless one. She forced Katherine away from the brothers and she managed to kill her to save them. She didn’t view it in terms of losing herself. She saw it as a way to keep from losing who she loved.


End file.
